White Wings
by Newshoes
Summary: Would you accept  3 million pounds to be a science experiment for a class of teenage vampires? I did. Was it a good decision? I guess I'll soon find out.
1. Chapter 1

**One shot, was an idea that wouldn't leave my head, so I decided to write it all down :) **

* * *

><p><p>

I looked up at the morning sky. The air was crisp and fresh, perfect jogging conditions. The sun was rising and was just visible beyond the tree tops.

I was so distracted by the rising sun, I didn't see the tree root poking out from the shrubbery. I stumbled forward as my foot got tangled amongst the root. Pain shot up my right leg as I grabbed hold of the nearest tree to stop myself falling.

I suppose that's what I get for jogging in a forest, however my 'darling' mother somehow found it unsuitable for me to job around the streets of our local neighbourhood. Honestly, I didn't mind jogging around the isolated woods situated a few minutes walk away from home. The only reason I made a fuss about it was because I was certain it would annoy my mother.

You see, my mother and I have a unique kind of relationship. By unique, I mean my mother hates me. Don't worry, the feeling is mutual. The reason why she hated me? Well I knew it off by heart, it had been drilled into my head ever since I took my first breath.

My father upped and left when my mother told him she was pregnant. 'He couldn't handle the stress' , 'he wasn't ready to become a father'. Those were some of the many excuses given by Nina, our maid, as to why he had left.

I had never understood, nor will I ever understand how the evil cow that is my mother, can have the utter cheek to blame me for my father leaving, when, if they didn't want a baby, why couldn't they have just used protection? Millions of people had grasped the concept of it, yet it seemed to 'common' for the young aristocrats my parents were.

My mother, Cynthia Jones was one of the richest entrepreneurs in the United Kingdom. She owned one of the largest clothes companies in the UK and across the World, along with a number of other small projects she ran.

I know what you're thinking.. 'Why are you moaning? You're dead rich!' but as soon as I turned 18, my mother had told me that I would be moving out. When I turned 18 I would have nothing but my own two feet.

I was actually happy to be leaving my mother, and her legacy. Everywhere I went she came with me. Not physically.. she wouldn't be seen dead with me, but her name came with me everywhere I went. Every time I met a new person, the conversation was the same.

'Hi, I'm Margret Smith, nice to meet you!'

'Tea Jones' I would reply.

'Jones as in Cynthia Jones?'

And the rest of the conversation would be boring and dull as I was forced to speak to some dull socialite.

I had a deal with my mother, we made it a few years ago.

I would stay away from her, keep my grades up, pass my exams with flying colours, and attend all the social gatherings required, and in return, when I turned 18 she would leave me alone. I would pack my things and take my final step out her house. She would never call me, speak to me or ask anything of me again. I would no longer be anything to do with her.

2 months and I would be 18, and the more and more I thought about it.. the more and more I couldn't wait.

I was disrupted from my train of thought when my mobile buzzed from the pockets of my jogging shorts.

"Nina" I answered to our head maid.

"Miss Tea, your mother is about to awaken and you know how she gets when you are not at school on time. It is already 8.00" Nina babbled in panic.

"I'm sorry Nina, I didn't realise it was so late. I will come home immediately. If my mother asks where I am tell her the usual, OK?" I replied as I tried to put weight on my foot.

"Yes Miss Tea, you are having a morning bath and wish to be left alone." Nina replied, repeating the usual excuse in case my mother needed something from me and wanted to know where I was.

"Thank you Nina, see you in 10 minutes" I replied and hung up.

Nina was originally from the Philippines. She was getting on in age, and had been our Head Maid since before I was born. I knew my mother had a soft spot for the old woman. She would act tough and bitchy around anyone, apart from Nina. Nina always had a great influence on my mothers.

Nina once explained that she thought it was because my father was always kind and treated Nina with respect. Before my mother started dating my father, Nina was treated like crap. Nina used to praise my father, saying he changed my mother into an actual nice person.. I still don't see how that could have happened. My mother was born to be a bitch.

I tentatively took a step forward. My ankle throbbed but thankfully I had only twisted it. The first few steps were painful but as I walked through the forest back towards my house the pain dulled to a small ache. After 5 minutes I exited the greenery and safety of the forest and walked a few yards down the road before taking a left turn and walking a few more yards till I reached my house.

It was an old Georgian manor house. It had three floors and numerous rooms. It was a big house, but not big enough to be classified as a mansion.

I opened the front door and headed straight up to my room. I quickly stripped down from my sweaty jogging clothes and jumped in the shower.

At least twice a week I would go jogging through the forest before breakfast. It kept me fit and I enjoyed my secluded route through the dense forest.

I frowned as I peered down at my stomach. Normally it was flat and toned due to my jogging and the hours I spent doing laps in the pool in the garden, but recently I had noticed I had been gaining weight.

I had nothing against gaining weights. It was unhealthy to be to skinny, but at the moment I was gaining lots of weight and very quickly.

I would go and see the doctor if my body fat didn't return to normal in the next few weeks.

I stepped out of the shower, my long, strawberry blonde hair was wet and thick against my back. I quickly dried myself before getting dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans and a blue floaty top. I towel dried my hair as much as possible before putting it up in a loose pony tail.

I put on a little mascara and eye liner before searching in my cupboard for the pair of shoes I wanted. I was extremely lucky for my face to be spot free, I knew so many teenagers suffered with acne and zits, I never had to worry about putting litres of foundation on just to cover the red lump on my face.

I smiled as I found my favourite boots. They were brown leather ankle boots, faded due to my excessive wear of them. They had a heal, but not so high it was painful to walk in them.

I checked my appearance in my mirror once more before heading downstairs. I entered the breakfast room to find my mother sitting at the head of the table reading the newspaper. She glanced up at me, her face expressionless before returning her interest back to her newspaper.

I silently gathered myself a bowl of fruit topped with yoghurt and chopped nuts. I sat down at the opposite end of the table to my mother.

It was a long oak table, that seemed to go on for miles. That's why I loved it, it allowed me to be so far away from my mother.

"You should really stop eating so much yoghurt with your breakfast. I have noticed the weight you've been gaining. I don't want it to damage my reputation. Sort it out please." My mother commented, looking up from her newspaper.

"I don't think my weight is any of your business" I replied, making sure she got a good view of the full fat yoghurt going into my mouth.

"It is my business when you walk around looking obese! You represent the family name when you walk around with that giant gut off yours." Mother hissed.

"At least I'm not an anorexic who lives of a lightly toasted lettuce leaf" I retorted.

"I'm not willing to have this conversation now Tea. Sort out your stomach. If it gets any bigger someone may think you're pregnant" I knew I had hit a nerve with the anorexic comment. My mother suffered from severe anorexia, especially after I was born. She often starved herself, but I had grown to ignore it. She would starve herself for a week so she could fit into the designer dresses made for stick insects. Then she would let herself go, and eat normally, only to repeat the cycle in a month.

I watched her leave the room, before checking my watch. I swore as I saw I only had 5 minutes to get to school. I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag before running outside and into my car. My car, an Audi convertible was the one thing I would miss when I left my mother. She had made it clear that the car was only mine till I turned 18. I had made sure to pass my driving test on the day of my 17th birthday, so I could have as much time possible driving the amazing car.

The car purred to life as I turned the key. I sped out of the driveway, breaking the speed limit as I drove to school. Our town had one High School. It had an outstanding reputation for it's amazing grades and excellent pupils, it was like gold dust to find a state High School with good grades and outstanding teachers. The only problem was that it was the other side of town, meaning I would almost always get stuck in traffic on my rush to get to school on time in the morning.

I walked into my Chemistry lesson half an hour late. There had been a massive traffic jam in the middle of town where an old granny had driven her car into a lamp post, blocking one of the main roads.

I muttered an apology to the teacher before taking my usual seat at the back of the class. The teacher nodded in response and continued teaching the class. Everyone had finished their exams and now we were waiting for the all important, crucial results. Because this was our last year in school, there was little opportunity to retake exams, so it was imperative that we all did well.

With exams over, this also meant the motivation to learn was gone. All the students in the class were either staring out the window, texting under the table or passing notes. Eventually the teacher realised that no one was interested in learning about ionic bonding. An task was written up on the board, but the teacher knew full well that no one would even be bothered to do it.

I spent the remaining minutes of the lesson daydreaming, before the bell went to signal the end of the lesson.

The rest of school passed in a blur. I didn't really have any close friends at school. My main aim for school was to learn and do well in exams. I didn't have time for friends and parties. Although I did know many of my fellow class mates because all the residents in the local area were high class socialites, coming from rich families, each student had their own legacy to uphold, or inheritance to get their hands on.

I drove halfway home, before deciding to stop for a quick drink at the local bar. After all I had finished my exams, with high predicted grades in all subjects. I deserved a celebration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the 2 reviews :) I wasn't sure whether I was going to continue this story, but I definitely think I will now. I finish school in 2 weeks, then I have about 2 months off for the summer.. which is amazing :D. So hopefully I'll be writing more chapters over the summer. **

**Read and Review :D**

_Previously.. _

_I drove halfway home, before deciding to stop for a quick drink at the local bar. After all I had finished my exams, with high predicted grades in all subjects. I deserved a celebration. _

I walked into _Joeys, _one of the few bars in town. Mostly the only place you could get a drink was the pub, or the nightclubs. The pubs were filled with middle-aged men, drinking their lives away, and almost all the club were filled with 12 year-olds drinking alcopops with fake ID's.

Joeys was a mix between a pub and a nightclub. I walked through the door of the building, supported by visible wooden beams. There were tables, laid with cutlery for anyone wanting more than a drink, a bar for the old soaks, and a small dance floor for the drunken and hormonal women.

I walked up to the bar and hoisted myself up onto one of the bar stools, resting my heels on the foot rest.

"Tea! Nice to see you again. The usual?" The owner and main barman of Joeys, was a middle aged man called... wait for it.. Joey, although he allowed friends to call him Joe.

"Thanks Joe, hows Karen?" I asked. Joe's wife Karen was a lovely lady, and Joe would often spend hours standing behind the bar telling me how wonderful she was. They didn't have any kids, but they didn't care. All they needed in life was each other.

Sadly fate was a bitch. Karen developed breast cancer about a year ago. Joe tried to stay strong and be positive about it, but the fact was that Karen was dying, and Joey was struggling to deal with it. Joey's bought in money, but not enough to pay for the private treatment Karen so desperately needed. Every time I came to Joeys, Joe would have a new plan, he would be selling his grandfathers coin collection on eBay, or researching new treatments. He was determined to come up with the money.

I had offered several times. I could easily transfer enough money to his account, but Joe knew that when my mother found out, she would kick me out. I tried telling him that I would be kicked out either way, but he always insisted that he would not jeopardise my future. I even side tracked Joe and tried to talk to Karen about it, but she always agreed with Joe's point of view.

"The doctor says she has a 8-10 months left if we're lucky." He said sadly and placed a gin and tonic on the bar matt in front of me.

"My offer is still open. Please take it" I begged.

He smiled sadly. "I've seen your mother Tea, I would never condemns you to her wrath"

"I can deal with the hag, please just let me help you" I begged once again, taking a sip of my drink.

He shook his head "I can't, neither can Karen. It's not what she wants. She doesn't want to be in debt to you for her life"

"It's not my money!" I protested.

"No but it's your mothers, what happened if she found out and wanted it back. You know Karen and I wouldn't be able too. Karen just wants to spend her last few months happy. I've been saving up for a while, trying to get money for the treatment, but it's hopeless. We have enough to go on a nice holiday. Karen wants to go down to the seaside, so she can spend her last days on the beach." Joe explained.

I nodded, in partial defeat. "That sounds nice" I commented.

I stared down at my empty glass, the contents had slowly slipped down my throat throughout the conversation.

"Can I have a.." I paused, thinking of what I wanted. "Pint" I decided finally.

Joe nodded and smiled. He pulled the pint swiftly and set it down in front of me.

"I gotta' go sort out the new deliveries out the back. Drinks are on the house" Joe said, before bidding me goodbye and heading towards the back of the building.

I sat in silence for a while, wondering about how I could convince Joe to let me give him the money. I knew my mother would flip, she would probably make me pay her back, but I didn't care. I had savings in a separate account, that she had no control over.

I was still thinking when I heard someone sit themselves on the bar stool next to me.

"Sad about Karen isn't it" A deep voice commented from beside me. I jumped, startled, before regaining my composure. I turned my gaze upwards to meet the eyes of a young man.

He looked a few years older than me, maybe 19. He was good looking, but had a creepy look in his eye. He had dark brown hair, almost black, with read streaks. His skin looked almost white compared to his dark hair. He had bright green eyes, reminding me of my mother fancy necklaces, encrusted with giant green jewels.

He had an accent, but I couldn't place where he was from.

"Yeh" I mumbled.

"What if you had money, I'm talking lots of money. You could give her the treatment she needs" The strange boy said. His tone was creepy, like he knew something that he shouldn't.

"Look it's my mothers money, not mine, and I've offered. So if you're some member of the press looking for a good article about the local millionaire you can go away" I said, assuming he was some journalist looking for a great story about how Cynthia Jones, the 'noble' millionaire, helps dying cancer patient get the treatment she needs.

"I'm not press. I'm not talking about your mothers money, I'm talking about if you had money, lots of it, say £1 million pounds, of your own money. You could help Karen." He said calmly, an amused expression in his face.

"Yeh well, I'm not going to find a million am I." I said bitterly. I was getting a bad feeling about this guy. The way he was looking at me, the way he sat on the stool as if he was on top of the world. You know when you get a feeling in your gut, telling you something is wrong? Well I had one of those now, only it was so bad it was almost painful.

I stood up, downed the rest of my pint before shoving two £50 pound notes behind the counter. Stuff the 'drinks on the house', Joe needed the money. I stood up, grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

I had parked my car at the other end of the street, in the only free parking space. My heels clicked on the pavement and I walked swiftly down the road.

I walk almost to my car when I was pushed sideways. I stumbled and was about to scream when an hand went over my mouth. I tried to struggle but a hand was clamped to my mouth. I looked down to see a pale arm wrapped sternly around my waist.

I was dragged into a long alley behind the local grocery store. I screamed against the pale hand as I was turned around, my back pressed against the cold brick wall. The smell from the rubbish bags dumped at the end of the alley was disgusting and I probably would've gagged if I had not been completely terrified.

I stared into the green eyes of the strange guy from Joeys. He used one hand to keep me pressed against the wall, while the other was firmly against my mouth. I struggled for a few minutes, almost escaping his grip a few times before giving up.

"I'm not going to hurt you" He said slowly, eyeing me. "If I remove my hand do you promise not to scream?" He asked. I nodded slowly. He smiled, revealing teeth so white Simon Cowell would be jealous.

I attempted to run, I didn't buy any of his crap about not hurting me.

I failed of course.

He pushed me back against the wall, his hand returning to my mouth. He sighed.

"And I thought this was going to be simple." He said softly.

He stared down at me for a few minutes, lot's of different emotions running through his eyes.

"Look Tea, I promise I won't hurt you, but I need to talk to you, and for that to happen and for you to fully understand what I'm saying I need you to be calm. That means no screaming or trying to run. I promise I will explain everything. Just promise to be calm and listen to me, that's all I ask. Do you promise Tea?" He asked, his voice almost commanding.

I hesitated before nodding. I couldn't run from him, and he didn't seem to want to hurt me. He smiled showing his.. fangs again. I shuddered and tried not to scream. He removed his hand from my mouth, waiting a few seconds to see my reaction before smiling again.

"W-what's going on?" I stuttered.

"I'll explain" He said slowly. "We need to go somewhere private, is that OK?" He asked.

"I don't have much of a choice" I whispered.

He took my hand in his, he led me out the alley. We walked along the street towards my car. All my muscles were on high alert. We stopped at my car and I gave him a questioning look. He held his hand out and I frowned, confused.

"Please may I have your keys Tea?" He asked.

"Why can't I drive?" I retorted.

"You don't know where we're going" He replied calmly.

"Where are we going? I thought we were just talking?" I questioned, starting to panic even more.

"We are, but we need to go somewhere private." He explained. "Tea, I promise you won't be harmed."

"I don't even know you!" I exclaimed.

Before I could do anything about it, he had steered me into the front passenger seat, and now.. I was sitting in MY car, with a complete stranger driving me to God knows where, probably some derelict warehouse were he would undoubtedly kill me.

"Antonio Markovich" The strange guy said.

"What?" I asked.

"My name. Is Antonio" He explained. I stayed silent.

I watched as we drove out of town. We were now driving along a road that led to the outer suburbs. I looked out onto the road, to see we where close to the grassy bank. It took me a fraction of second to decide that I would rather break all the bones in my body, than be murdered by 'Antonio'.

I threw the door to my Audi and leaped out onto the road. My body rolled, I heard a few cracks but ignored them. I struggled to my feet, my whole body aching. I was on the road, the tarmac had burnt areas of my skin from the jump.

I started running down the road, towards town as I heard my car screech to a halt. I ran as fast as I could, but my left knee was so painful I though I would cry.

I could hear his foot steps, obviously he left the car. Tears streamed down my face as I heard his rapid footsteps approaching. He tackled me to the ground before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I screamed and pummelled my injured hands into his back but it did nothing.

He ran back to the car before opening the boot and throwing me inside. I tried to protest but he simply shut the boot. I heard the car start and lurch forward. We drove for, what felt like hours, before we stopped. I heard the engine stop and the car door open.

I listened to the silence for a few seconds before the boot flew open. Before I could scream he had placed duck tape over my mouth. He pulled me out the car, and shoved me into a building before I could even get a sense of where we were.

"You had to make this complicated!" Antonio said before turning and locking the door we had just come through with a key from his pocket.

The room looked like a cheap hotel, the paint was chipped and there was a faint smell of damp. There was a double bed, a chair in the corner and another door, I guess leading to a bathroom.

I soon found out that I was indeed correct, when Antonio pushed me into the bathroom before shutting the door and locking it from the outside.

Well, this can't get any worse.

**A/N it might be a little confusing.. but don't worry I'll explain in the next few chapters :)**

**Review? :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the 3 reviews :) They made my day. It's been redicoulosly hot for the past two days, and I was planning on going to meet some friends, but now there's a huge thunderstorm**

**I hope you like this :)**

_Previously..._

_I soon found out that I was indeed correct, when Antonio pushed me into the bathroom before shutting the door and locking it from the outside._

_Well, this can't get any worse._

**Antonio's POV**

I listen to the dial tone as I rang the only person that could help me in this situation. The meeting with Tea was supposed to be quick and simple – I would meet her, and explain what I was and what she was, then I would offer her a deal she couldn't refuse, then give her a few days to think about it, pick her up a few days later when she decided she wanted to accept the offer, then back to school... easy.

"Antonio, you've failed already" Mikaela's voice rang out from the phone; she never was one for 'hellos'.

"I need your help" I replied.

"N'aww, well I'm out the Country, tough titties eh'" She teased. I growled.

"Are you serious, something has happened and I need your help, can you get here or not?" I asked, starting to lose my temper.

"Open your door baby cakes" She said, her voice smug. I walked over to the door, unlocked it, before flinging it open.

Mikaela was standing on the door step.

"I have to say, I did enjoy watching your failure." She said, before laughing.

"You watched the whole thing?" I asked. She nodded and smiled before pushing me out the way and walking into the room.

"What's the situation then?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the double bed.

"Er, I guess I've kind of kidnapped her." I explained. Mikaela laughed.

"You just tackle her, and then expect her to come quietly with a complete stranger. Hell the girl has guts though; she must have got some pretty nasty injuries from jumping out that car." She commented.

"I haven't checked yet" I explained "I just locked her in the bathroom and called you".

"Well that simply won't do Anty-Bear" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Don't call me that Mikky-Pie" I retorted.

She scowled at me, stood up and walked straight into the bathroom.

**Tea's POV**

The girl smiled at me from the doorway. She had black spiky hair, cut into a short bob. She had the same pale skin as Antonio but her eyes were.. purple?

"Hi, you must be Tea. I'm Mikaela, but I let my friends call me Kayla" She said and smiled again.

I nodded a little. I had calmed down a lot since being thrown in the bathroom. It was as if someone had thrown a bucket of realisation over me, I couldn't run from Antonio, and now he had this girl here there would be no chance of sneaking away.

Speaking of the girl. She walked over to me and grabbed my arm before pulling me out of the bathroom. I hissed in pain as she sat me in the chair in the corner.

"Antonio find the first aid kit, there might be one in the bathroom" Mikaela instructed. She stood in front of me and inspected my injuries.

My jeans and shirt were ripped, my left knee looked as though someone had inserted a watermelon into it, my left elbow was starting to swell and grazes covered the left side of my body from jumping out the car. However the most pain was coming from my stomach. It felt as if I had a huge spike sticking out from the inside of my stomach, which hurt like a bitch.

Antonio returned with a green first-aid kit.

"Patch up her knee and elbow and I'll explain everything to her" Mikaela ordered. I gave her a confused glance, how had she known where my pains were? Nothing was making sense any more.

Antonio reached forward and grabbed my leg. I pulled away, not liking his cold hand touching me. I glared at him. He smiled down at me before kneeling down in front of me.

"Please may I tend to your leg?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I haven't hurt you at all. Why would I start now?" He said again.

I shrugged and gave up. He smiled at me before carefully picking up my injured leg and resting it in his lap. He took of my tattered and ruined shoes. I winced as he straightened my leg out. He said a quick 'sorry' before he started prodding and poking at me knee.

"I'm guessing you're confused huh Tea?" Mikaela asked, grabbing my attention.

I nodded "Just a bit" I muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for the way Antonio has gone about all this. He was supposed to be discreet and calm but I guess it was a little bit to tricky for him, he never was good with manners" Mikaela said, shooting a smirk towards Antonio.

"Don't patronize me" Antonio said. "Tea I'm going to wrap your knee up in a bandage to support it. I think it's only a bad sprain" I nodded and turned back to Mikaela.

Without warning Mikaela spoke.

"I know you probably won't believe me, but Antonio and I are vampires" Mikaela said bluntly. I laughed and shook my head at her stupidity. I was going crazy; I've been kidnapped by two escaped mental patients who think they're vampires.

"Think about it Tea, I'm guessing you got a feeling of fear or danger when Antonio came near you, correct?" She asked. I nodded. "That's your senses, warning you, but don't worry. There are two types of vampires, the good and the evil, like humans, you get good humans and evil humans"

"Prove it" I demanded, wondering how I was keeping so calm about all this, shouldn't I be screaming and running away?

Antonio tapped my knee to get my attention. I looked up to see him finishing wrapping a bandage around my knee. He finished and looked up at me, smiling. This time it was a full smile, showing his teeth.. and two pointy fangs.

I shuddered. They looked so sharp and deadly, but I didn't have the urge to scream or faint, I felt.. Power.

"I'm not scared" I said out loud.

Mikaela nodded. She was about to speak but I cut her off.

"What do you guys want with me?" I asked.

"We're here to offer you a deal" She explained.

"I'm not going to become your blood whore" I exclaimed. I read far too many stories about vampire blood donators and blood whores.

Both the vampires laughed.

"No dear. Just listen OK?" Mikaela asked. I nodded, she sounded like Antonio.

"I'm guessing you've been putting on weight recently, mainly to your stomach area, you felt fear towards Antonio when you first met, but now you feel power because you know what he is" Mikaela said.

"How do you know all that?" I asked, getting freaked out.

"We've been studying your kind for a while now" Mikaela said.

"My kind?" I questioned.

"Angels, t-"

"What?" I whispered. "I'm no angel, ask my mother, she thinks I'm the devil. You guys have the wrong person. There's no such thing as angels" I babbled.

"You believe in vampires but not angels?" Antonio questioned as he started trying to work on my elbow.

"You guys can prove that your vampires" I said slowly. I still couldn't work out how I was so calm.

"Mikaela, I left my bag in the car, go get it" Antonio instructed, but she just stared at him like he had 3 ears. He sighed. "Please, just this once" He begged.

Mikaela huffed before walking outside.

"Your elbow may be broken." Antonio said as he tried to straighten my arm. I winced and cried out in pain. "Hold still for a sec" He muttered and began feeling around the joint of my elbow.

"OK, It's dislocated and out of place. I need to put it back in. I'm going to count to 3 then do it, OK?" He asked.

"No, not really" I replied.

"It won't hurt a bit" He assured me. "1" He didn't even count to 3. On '1' he pulled my arm straight while pushing the joint of my elbow into place. I yelped in pain, tears burned by eyes but I blinked and they disappeared.

"Liar" I hissed.

"Would you have preferred for me to tell you it was going to hurt?" He asked.

"Yes" I retorted.

He laughed "Sorry then".

"Your car is far too complicated to unlock" Mikaela muttered as she walked back through the door. She threw a brown leather bag at Antonio.

"I can give you proof in a second, once I've wrapped up your elbow." He explained to me. I nodded and let him wrap my elbow up in a bandage.

Antonio stood up and took a small machine out of his back. He plugged it in to a socket on the wall before turning to me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a portable ultrasound machine." He explained.

"I'm not pregnant" I said, confused.

"In ancient times, when there were far more angels about, there were 2 different ways for angels to get their wings. The first and more common way was for the wings to grow on their back, causing a huge lump to grow on the angels back, then once the angel's wings are fully grown they break through the skin. The second way is for the wings to grow on the front side of the angel. It causes a huge lump on the stomach of the angel, which, in these days looks almost identical to pregnancy."

"So I'm pregnant with wings?" I asked confused. The only thing I knew about angels was that they had wings and were associated with God, Angel Gabriel and all that.

"In a way yes, the ultrasound can pick up the wings as they form and is an easy way to make sure they form correctly." Antonio explained. "Come lay on the bed and we'll take a look"

I nodded and stood up, wincing at the pain in my stomach.

Mikaela wrapped her arms around me for support and helped me over to the bed.

"Have you experienced any stomach pains since the car accident?" Antonio asked, sounding worried. I nodded. "I'm just going to lift up your shirt so I can put the gel on" Antonio said.

He lifted up my shirt and squeezed cool gel onto it. I watched the small screen as Antonio moving the little probes over my stomach. After a few seconds a blurry black and white picture showed up on the machine. I gasped.

There was a tiny set of wings, curled up like little babies. They were tiny, yet so detailed.

"I see why you're getting so much pain, you see there" Antonio said and pointed to a dot on the screen. "I nodded "The wing is slightly out of place, probably putting pressure on your stomach which explains why you're in pain. Hold still" Before I could move he had put the probes down and was massaging my stomach.

I winced as I felt the small, fragile bone being massaged back into place. Once Antonio was finished he scanned my stomach one more time, satisfied that the bone was in place, he let me sit up.

"So what happens now?" I asked gingerly, running a hand through my hair. I was tired, injured, and my emotions made no sense.

"Well, as I said before we came to make you an offer." Mikaela explained.

Antonio sat on the bed in front of me. "Do you remember at the bar when I said I could give you money, lots of money?"

"Yes" I replied cautiously.

"Antonio and I attend a high school for vampires. We're offering you £1 million to come with us back to school." Mikaela said.

"What would I have to do? You don't just get that kind of money for doing nothing." I questioned.

"Allow us to do a few controlled experiments, chart your progress and transformation into a full angel."

I tensed up. "I'm not becoming some lab rat"

"Let me finish! At the moment, you are just beginning your transformation into an angel. Angels are rare, they come along every 10 thousand years or so. This is also means we have very little information about Angels. If we had the opportunity to watch your transformation, we could get the information we need." Mikaela said.

"Why do you need information?" I questioned again.

"There are few Angels in existence. The ones who are alive keep to themselves, boycotting any other supernatural race. With your help we could find out how to create more Angels." Antonio explained. He spoke with such knowledge that I had no doubt he had be learning about Angels for his whole life.

"Why do you want to create more?" I questioned, suspicious of their speeches.

"Angles are the peace keepers of the supernatural world. They are the only species that can overpower all the others. They stop wars, and keep the peace. If they were to become extinct then war would rage the supernatural world, eventually spilling into the human world, causing wide spread warfare and also millions of deaths." Antonio continued.

"What would I have to do?" I said sceptically.

"Come back with us to our school, stay throughout your transformation, let us run a few minor experiments and then walk away a few years later with £1 million pounds and as a fully formed Angel." Mikaela said.

She made it sound so easy and effortless.

"I can get money from my Mother. There is no reason to go with you" I pointed out.

"Your Mother is kicking you out though. Do you really want to be alone for your transformation, alone when your wings are born?" Antonio asked.

I shook my head. This was all too much. All the information was giving me a head ache. I just wanted to get away from everything.

"I need time to think. If you're not going to keep me here against my will, then I would highly appreciate my car keys." I said standing up. I winced as I put weight on my injuries.

"Stay the night, you shouldn't be alone when you're hurt" Antonio tried to persuade.

"Just give me my bloody car keys!" I demanded.

Antonio opened his mouth as if to speak again, but taking one look at the glare on my face he nodded at Mikaela. She huffed before pulling my car keys out her pocket and placing them in my hand.

"You're making a mistake. Stay the night and then we can talk tomorrow" Antonio pleaded.

Ignoring him, I walked out the door with no shoes, a bandage wrapped around my elbow, rolled up jeans and hair that looked more like a loo brush.

I was surprised to find that the room I had been hulled up in for the last few hours was a shabby apartment situated in the council state only a 20 minute drive from my house. My car was parked a few yards down the street.

Currently, I was driving down the motorway, heading towards London. My feet were bruised and bloody from walking barefoot down the glass-littered pavement from the apartment to my car. My head pounded and I felt genuinely exhausted from all the information I had been given in the last few hours.

I made it into the centre of London within 2 hours. It was just starting to get dark as I walked into the Savoy*. I walked up to the reception desk.

Behind the desk stood a girl, no older than 17. She looked down her nose at my tattered clothes and bloody feet.

"This is not a homeless shelter." She sneered.

I growled. "I have had _the_ shittest day possible! The last thing I need is some little brat being a snobby bitch!"

"I don't care whether you've had a shit day! We don't take homeless scum! This is one of Londons top hotels. We have standards." She sneered. Her annoying, squeaky voice was giving me a headache.

I slammed my schoolbag down on desk (thankfully I found it in my car). I rummaged through it until I found my wallet. I took out all my credit cards.

"My name is Tea Jones, my Mother owns a rather successful shopping chain. I believe that scarf you're wearing is from her summer collection." I held up a random credit card. "I need a room" I paused "Can you do that for me?"

**A/N**

***The Savoy is a really expensive and upper class hotel on the Strand in London. **

**Review **


End file.
